


A Telephone Conversation

by swarty



Series: Going Home [2]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swarty/pseuds/swarty
Summary: Chapter 2 of Going Home.Follows on from Chapter 1. Telephone Conversation between Magnus and Alec. Written from Alec's POV.All characters belong to Cassandra Claire.





	A Telephone Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is up and more to come. Any feedback welcome as it motivates me to write more :)

Alec paused, his hand hovering over the receiver, why was his heart pounding so loudly? It wasn't like there was anything here to cause the pounding. He had checked. Done a quick sweep of Ragnor's to make sure there was nothing nasty lurking in the shadows before locating the phone. It had been a bit more of a struggle than he had though it would be. The small cottage was cluttered wall to wall with books most of which were strewn across the floor along with an assortment of clothing. Blood stains were streaked across the furthest wall. In his excitement Alec had forgotten that this is where Ragnor had been murdered. His heart clenched. If this had been a shadowhunter house it would have been cleaned up by now but, because it was the house of a warlock, it had been left forgotten. 

Alec shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts that leapt out at him. Ragnor had been Magnus's friend and Mugnus was the one that had suggested this. If it wasn't okay then Magnus would never have asked if he could come up here to use the phone. So why were his hands sweating and his heart still pounding? It couldn't be because he was about to speak to Magnus could it? This was hardly the first time they had spoken. Hell they were back together. This should be completely normal, and yet his nerves were on full alert. Maybe it was just that he hadn't seen Magnus in so long? Maybe it was because they hadn't spoken, properly spoken, in so long? Maybe, but that didn't feel right. 

With a sigh Alec grabbed the receiver and dialled Magnus's number. He didn't need to check the fire note for the number. He knew it off by heart. Anxiety swelled as he heard the phone ring and then a sharp "Hello?" giving him no time to think. 

"Magnus?"

"Alexander?" Magnus's smile was evident in his tone and Alec relaxed as soon as he heard it. 

"Yeah. Hi?" 

"Hi to you." Magnus practically purred at him over the phone, "I'm glad to see Ragnor's phone still works. I was worried the Clave had switched it off." 

Alec shook his head before quickly realising Magnus couldn't actually see him. "No, its fine. It doesn't look like anyone's been here." 

"Mmmm I assumed as much. Catrina said she was planning on going up some time to clean it up and put Ragnor's stuff in order. I don't think she's been able to face it yet though." 

"Yeah I get that. It can be hard." Alec paused as he sunk down onto the floor and crossed his legs. Just hearing Magnus's voice, speaking to him it felt so normal and yet so nerve racking. It had been like this at the very start where Alec struggled to find things to say and worried that he wasn't interesting enough or that he would say the wrong thing. Only this time that wasn't all there was. There was also the crushing need to see Magnus, to touch him, to feel him. He missed him. When they had been broken up it had been forced, but now that they were back together, this shouldn't be a problem. Alec should be able to go over to Magnus's and just lie in his arms and be close to him. He hadn't thought it would be this hard. 

"Alexander?" Alex caught the hint of worry in Magnus's voice and cursed himself for letting silence fall. They had just started talking. 

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking." 

"About what?"

"I miss you." He hadn't meant it to come out like that, all needy and desperate, but that's how it was with Magnus, things just came out. 

"I miss you too Alexander." 

Alec picked at a loose thread from his worn jumper, "So how are you? Everything OK?" 

"Uhuh, well besides the fact that you're still in Idris, everything's wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"Just, you know, after Edom and seeing your father, I've been worried about you." Alec waited for a response however, when none came, his heart sped up thinking he had asked the wrong question; "Magnus?" 

"I'm, I'm getting there. A lot of the time It still feels like a dream, or a nightmare, but the bad moments are getting less. I just keep concentrating on the fact that you came to get me."

Alec paused, shocked, this might be the first time that Magnus had been so open with him. Magnus normally didn't share the bad things, normally just pretended that everything was fine, but here he was telling Alec, being honest. The urge to be with him in that moment increased tenfold. "I wish I was there with you." 

"So do I Alec. I don't suppose you have any idea how much longer you're going to be there?"

"No...." Alec paused debating whether to share the latest news. He didn't want to worry Magnus when there was nothing he could do about it.

"Alexander? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing, it's just, there might be a trial." 

"A trial?" The change in Magnus's tone was palpable; "A trial for what?"

Alec sighed, giving up; "For being gay, for being in a relationship with a downworlder. It's not been decided yet. They're debating it."

"Whose debating it exactly?" 

"You can't kill them Magnus." Alec rubbed his eyes, he had expected this reaction from Magnus, knew it was because he was worried and he felt immensely guilty. He should have just kept it to himself until it was over. Now all he'd done was given Magnus another reason to worry about him. 

"How much do you want to bet?" The conviction in Magnus's voice touched something in Alec and he burst out laughing, his tensed shoulders finally relaxing. 

"Sorry" he finally gasped; "I just couldn't help it."

"How long has this been going on Alexander?" 

Alec bit his lip, Magnus didn't sound angry but he didn't sound pleased either. "The last week. Horace Dearborn brought it up. Apparently its written in the old rules and he wants it addressed. He's got some support but there are people arguing against it. Saying that the rules are out dated and what we accomplished in Edom should be taken into account. Dad's actually been fighting for me." Once he started speaking the words tumbled out. He had spent the last week acting as if everything was fine, mainly for Izzy and Jace, but deep down he was worried. They could take being a shadowhunter away from him. 

"Dammit," the frustration in Magnus's voice was evident, "I could come get you? We could go somewhere and lie low? I have protection spells that would hide us from the Clave?" 

"No," Alec paused thinking, trying to find the best way explain how he felt but after a minute he gave up and just let the words tumble out, Magnus always seemed to know what he meant anyway; "I love being a shadowhunter, you know I do, but I just, I love you more. If they want to strip me of my ruins it will be hard but I don't want to hide anymore Magnus. I want to be with you and if that's the cost, then so be it. I'm not running." 

"Alexander...."

"Nothing's been decided yet anyway. You don't need to worry either Magnus. Hell I probably shouldn't have told you." 

Magnus snorted; "I'll worry about you as much as I like Alexander. And as for not telling me that's not on. You want me to be honest and share and I will, but it goes both ways. I want to know these things. I may not be able to help but I'll be damned if you go through this alone." 

"You do help." Alec murmured; "Just being able to talk about it with you, to be honest. It feels like I have to act okay for everyone else but with you, I can just be me. I just, it feels wrong to burden you with this."

"It's called being in a relationship love," Magnus's voice was gentle; "We share, no matter how difficult, we share and we support and we fight. Now, you said your father was arguing for you? What's his argument?"

"Oh, well basically that being gay doesn't affect the whole shadowhunter thing. He's using Edom as an example and, well saying there's hundreds of straight shadowhunters that wouldn't have been able to do what I did, and Izzy, Jace and Clary are backing him up saying they wouldn't have been able to do it without me." For the first time Alec was relieved they were talking on the phone so that Magnus couldn't see the crimson blush that had spread across his face. 

"Mmmm, it's a good argument. What's he saying about the dating a downworlder thing?" 

"Uh not a lot to be honest. It's actually not written anywhere that we can't date downworlders, it's just assumed that we wouldn't." 

"Makes sense, if they take that route though tell your father to use the whole co-operating with downworlders argument. Strengthening alliances and all that. It won't go down well with everyone but it'll make sense to a lot of them."

"Yeak OK, I will. Thanks Magnus." 

"And if anything happens Alexander I want to know. And tell Clary, Isabelle and that parabatai of yours that if you get put in a situation where you can't message that they had better let me know." 

Alec smiled, "Yeah okay although I don't think it's necessary. You'd probably be the first person Izzy messages anyway."

"Good. Oh and Alexander?"

"Yeah Magnus?"

"I'm here. No matter what happens. I'm here. Remember that." 

Alec closed his eyes as he let out the breadth he hadn't realised he had been holding in. He felt more relaxed that he had in days. "I know, I just want to be home."

"Mmm, yes I can imagine the institute would be more pleasant than Idris at the moment."

"Oh, well" Alec stumbled over his words as his felt his cheeks flush, "I wasn't really talking about the Institure."

"Oh?" Magnus voice was cautious and Alec wondered if he'd gone too far. 

"Well, I was kinda talking about your place. Sorry, I didn't meant to I just, I feel more at home there I guess." 

"Move in."

"What?" Alec heard the surprise in his voice as he sat up straight. 

"Move in." Magnus repeated; "If you want of course. I understand it may be too early and if you're not ready then that's perfectly fine but..."

Alec cut Magnus off, "No, I mean yes. I want to move in. If that's okay?"

Magnus laughed, "Yes. I can start moving your stuff over from the institute so it's all hear for you when you get back?" 

It was Alec's turn to laugh; "No, I think I better talk to my parents before my stuff starts disappearing." 

"Fine," Alec could practically hear the pout In Magnu's voice; "But I'm clearing out half of my wardrobe and bathroom cupboard for you. Do you want your own chest of the drawers?"

Alec groaned, "Magnus I've seen your cupboard. There's no way I'll ever be able to fill half of it let alone that and my own chest of drawers. I couple of shelves is all I need. Some goes for the bathroom." 

"I could fill it for you?" 

"No," Alec paused; "I don't care about clothes Magnus, I just need the basics."

Magnus sighed "I know love, doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to expand your wardrobe though." 

Alec chuckled as he leaned back and his eyes caught on the clock hanging skew on the opposite wall; "Shit, is that the time? I have to get back. Clary's been covering for me but they'll be wondering where I am..."

"Phonecalls with the boyfriend not currently permitted?" Alec didn't miss the petulance in Magnus's voice. 

"I didn't ask, I just don't want to give them any more ammo at the moment."

Magnus sighed, "I get it, just take care and let me know if there are any updates and if you need me to come get you just send a fire message. I mean it Alexander. You're not doing this alone."

"I know Magnus. Thank you. I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know love, just me let me know."

"Shit I still don't have a phone. I'd have to text from Izzy's or Jaces?"

"Don't worry about that. Just come over. Honestly any time, I'll make sure both doors are open for you."

Alec groaned; "That's not safe Magnus."

"High Warlock of Brooklyn remember?" Magnus chuckled. 

Alec shook his head but there was a smile on his lips; "Doesn't change the fact it's not safe."

"Pft, anything that's strong enough to get me is not going to be perturbed by a locked door."

"Fine, fine." Alec murmured admitting defeat, "Just stay safe and I'll be home as soon as I can."


End file.
